Of Chocolate and Blue Feathers
by VioletInklings
Summary: In which Taylor is waiting impatiently on Molly's daily gift of chocolate and ends up nearly engaged.


**Author's Note: I'm not sure if this has been done. Taylor's not listed as a character so I can't really check. If it has, please let me know. This was all just in good fun. I found the fact that you can propose to Taylor pretty hilarious. :P Especially his line - "I'm sorry...I just don't think I'll be able to keep you satisfied." **

* * *

><p><strong>Of Chocolate and Blue Feathers<strong>

_Where was she?_

Taylor glared at his ceiling, his arms behind his head, as he lay on his bed. The young boy had grown agitated at the lack of sugar in his system. His supplier of his daily fix had yet to show up…_If_ she would at all. The thought made him furious.

He sat up quickly and ran a hand through his spiked, blond hair. Frustration seemed to linger in his footsteps as he purposefully stomped all the way out of his bedroom and into Marimba Farm's seed shop – the one that his parent's owned.

It was not worth comparison to his own seed shop, Taylor's Seeds. He was more of an independent business, granted he was only ten and most (his only) business came from the center of his thoughts.

Molly.

The newest rancher on Castanet had quickly made friends with the boy by bribing him with the sweet, sweet promise of chocolate. But now he was questioning her loyalty because she had not bothered to stop by with his chocolate bar; the one that she never failed to deliver.

"Stop stomping," Ruth, Taylor's monotone mother, demanded. "You'll mark up the floors."

Taylor waved a hand over his shoulder, a sign that he had understood her, but didn't plan on complying. He exited the shop and cupped his hands over his eyes to shield them from the blinding sun as he searched for her.

No such luck.

He did, however, spot his older sister Anissa. She was close enough with the female rancher, he supposed. He trotted over to where he had seen her gathering colorful herbs. "Hey Anissa," he tried his best not to let on that he wanted something.

Anissa looked up from where she was crouched on the ground and smiled. "Oh, hello, do you need something?"

"Where's Molly?"

Anissa chuckled at his demanding tone and went back to work while she responded, "Why? What's the matter? You miss her or something?"

Taylor grimaced at his sister's back. "No. By the way," a smirk tugged at the mischievous child's lips. "How is Doctor Jin?"

To his satisfaction, Anissa blushed furiously. "How would I know? Now let me get back to work, you little brat."

Taylor didn't move. "Where's Molly?"

"Right here!" A bright voice chirped, happily. Taylor turned to face the owner and he smiled widely when he caught the familiar sight of the brunette with a chocolate bar in her hands. "Did you miss me?" She asked, slyly.

Taylor's grimace returned. "No!" He made to snatch the delicious, sweet from her grasp but she reeled away swiftly.

Anissa's laughter echoed from behind the pair.

Molly clucked her tongue, disapprovingly, and held the coveted chocolate bar way above her head where she knew Taylor would never be able to reach. "So eager; I think you may have had a little too much sugar today. Maybe I'll go give this to Chloe..."

"_NO_!" Taylor cried, "Fine! I missed you, okay?" _But more so your farm fresh chocolate._

She ruffled his blond hair and rolled her eyes. "I was only kidding, kid. Here," she handed him the chocolate bar that he so desired.

He promptly shoved the whole bar into his mouth and ate it. "Ew, Taylor," Anissa sighed, "That's so disgusting."

Taylor opened his mouth wide, allowing both females to observe the half chewed chocolate. They both scrunched up their noses. He felt vindicated and continued to chew the mouthwatering treat.

"Thank you," he finally said, now happily. "That was great, Molly."

Molly grinned. "That's not all I brought for you." Taylor glanced between her cheeky smile and Anissa's stifled laughter, suspiciously. Molly reached into her rucksack and pulled out something blue.

Something blue and _feathery._

Taylor gaped at it. "W-What? F-For _me_?"

The rancher nodded, still smiling widely.

"B-But!" He looked to his sister for help, but she too, was grinning.

"This is so great, Molly!" Anissa commented joyously. "Now we'll be sister-in-laws!"

But…There was so much that he wanted to do before he even thought of marriage! Taylor frowned, realizing that he would have to reject his chocolate delivery girl, and that would likely put an end to the gifts…He had no choice!

"Okay!"

Molly and Anissa both looked at him, shell shocked. "_What_?"

"I will marry you!" Taylor said loudly. "On one condition… You continue to feed me chocolate regularly."

Seemingly pulled out of her shock, Molly's lips pulled into a small frown. Taylor didn't see what she had to be upset about. He had accepted her proposal! "Taylor…" She began gently, sharing a knowing look with Anissa, before a mischievous grin lit up her features. "That's great! Is next week good for you?"

Taylor swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. For the chocolate. "Uh…Yeah. I guess."

Anissa caught Molly's gaze and smiled as well. "Great! I can't wait to have nephews and nieces!"

Taylor's small face paled. Kids? She wanted _kids_? But the chocolate… He shook his head. Not even chocolate was worth this. "Uh. M-Molly. I…I'm sorry. I don't think I'll be able to…Keep you satisfied. I've changed my mind."

Much to his surprise, Molly merely laughed. "That's okay, kid. I'll try my hardest to move on. Somehow." She dramatically put a hand to her heart and mimicked fainting.

"I'll understand…" Taylor continued, miserably. "If you don't bring me chocolate anymore…"

Both girls laughed again. "Oh, Taylor. I was only kidding." He glanced up to see Molly with her usual wide grin. "I just found this feather, I don't really have anyone in mind yet, so I thought I'd have some fun."

Taylor furrowed his eyebrows. "So you…don't want to marry me? And have kids?"

"Not quite," Molly giggled. "You're a bit young for me."

"And you'll…still bring me chocolate?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Yes."


End file.
